Song of the Siren and Mermaid
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: She never thought that her life would change very much. She would live, a few interesting, but minor bumps along the way. But that thought changed, All by one simple click. Now she's on the ride of a lifetime. Units Fic!
1. What's this!

Okay so hers my hetalia units fic! So this is kinda your average hetalia units fic. With quite a few twists on mythology. And though i have few other hetalia stories, this is the first i guess i have a real plan for. So hopefully you'll stick around for it.  
I dont own Hetalia, but if i did...oh the wonders. Based off of LOLLIDICTATOR or EST. 1995 Manual fics!

* * *

She slammed her car door shut with her free hand, the other holding a file of papers, which were currently becoming soaked. She hurried her pace up the soaked stone steps, leading up to her dreary blue house. She pulled out her keys, hands shaking as she did so, until she got the right key, placing it in the key hole, and opening the door. As soon as she got in she leaned against the door, scanning her eyes across the room. The entrance was greeted by the sight of stairs, with warm rich dark wood, and a room directly to the right of it, leading into the living room, which had a door to the kitchen from there. She sighed, rubbing her hand across her face, as if to wake herself up, and then looked down at the papers in her hands. "You're Lucky he even gave you the Job, Penelope" She scolded herself. Today she had arrived for her first interview, for the opening spot as a waitress in the local sea food restaurant.

For a lot of her interviews, she used her voice; she hummed a little song for a moment, till they were lulled into a state, in which they'd consider giving her the job, which would work out in her favor. But not today, oh no, she sang. But there was nothing, no edge to her voice, no hypnotization. Just a humming idiot, and much to her embarrassment, she was humming quiet loudly, like some mad person.  
She got up from her position, peeling off her soaked jacket, hanging it on the coat rack, revealing a light blue skirt going to her knees, with a nice blouse about the same color, tucked in; both soaked as well. She laughed coldly to herself, "What kind of a Siren can't sing!" she rubbed her temples before looking at her shoulder, then slowly peeling off the soaked clothing, revealing long claw marks on her shoulder. "Stupid mermaid…saw him first" she murmured. She examined the wound a bit more before giving up. "Bah," Penelope was just about to head upstairs to change, and then maybe go watch some Hetalia to cheer her up, but a knock at the door stopped her. "What? I'm not expecting anyone" she stopped over to the door, and opened it up.

A boy, not much older than her wearing a cap with flying mint bunny on It, stood in the door way, an umbrella over him, and a huge box behind him. _Hey, maybe I can try my song with this guy_  
"Are you Miss Penelope Torres?" He asked looking at the papers in his hand. She nodded, and began humming a random song, her gaze intense on him. His eyes widened slightly, and then adjusted his hat, looking quiet confused. _Alright, we're never trying that again _she thought to herself. "Right…sign here please" he handed her the clipboard. "Wait a minute I didn't even order anything!" she exclaimed, and then looked back at the box, wondering what in the world could be in it. "You won this unit in a contest, sign here" he was very persistent, she'd give him that. Penelope took the pen and clipboard from his hands signing the piece of paper, and then handed it back to him. While she was signing he took the liberty of already moving the huge box inside her house. "Enjoy your unit!" and the door closed.

She looked back over at the box, and had a sinking feeling that this would be the last bit of peace and quiet she'd get for a long time. She walked over to the box and picked up an envelope, opening it up.  
She pulled out what was inside, which turned out to be a book saying "CONGRATULATIONS**! **You have just purchased your very own ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit. This manual was written in order to ensure that you, the owner, can unlock your unit's full potential as a guardian, boyfriend, and/or pirate."  
"Pirate eh?" she smirked, then opened up the book to awakening him, it read:

Awakening your ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he was jostled during shipment it could be harder. We have provided this list of failsafe ways to wake your unit, jostled or not, which will not result in you missing any body parts at the end. Your unit tends to make a lot more assumptions than he should, which might result in some terrifying moments while getting him up, but don't worry - he won't really hurt you, unless you're a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit.

**1. **Set a plate of hamburgers next to the box, preferably with a fan to force the aroma towards the box with. Momentarily, your unit will shout at you to get the food out of his face before kicking his way out of the box unless you move the food within two seconds. It is advised to stand a few meters away to avoid being stabbed with bits of the box. Once he realizes that you are not an ALFRED F. JONES unit, he will apologize for his "ghastly behavior" and introduce himself, and you are free to reprogram him then.  
**2.** Play either "Saving Grace" or "The Star-Spangled Banner" as loudly as you can. If you play the first song, your unit will hum or sing to it in his box and it is safe to remove the lid; if you play the second, your unit will shout at you to "turn that damn racket down" and again claw his way out of the box if you do not stop the music. Again, once he notes that you are not in fact an ALFRED F. JONES, he will apologize and be perfectly cordial towards you, allowing you to reprogram him.  
3. Clink two glass alcohol bottles - preferably scotch or whiskey - together, in earshot of the box, but not too close lest you be hit by flying bits of wood as your unit scrambles for them. As soon as ARTHUR KIRKLAND has gotten out of the box, he will thank you for the alcohol and chug it; while he does so, you can reprogram him.  
**4.** Cook an aromatic Spanish or French dish and set it down near the box. Your unit will laugh, start to punch his way through the box and ask in an evil tone whether you want to get your ass kicked again. When he sees that you are neither an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO nor FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit, he will ask you to excuse his behavior.  
**5.** If you are certain that shipping went perfectly, you can just open the box and hope he doesn't reach out and try to kill you for waking him up incorrectly.

"Which one to go with, which one to go with…" she chanted pacing. "Option 2 seems easiest" she said, going up the stair to retrieve her laptop. She stood at the top of the stairs, playing the Star-Spangled Banner as loud as her laptop could get. "Turn that damn racket down, Alfred!" a very British vice shouted over the pieces of exploding box. Penelope nearly dropped her laptop due to the loud noise, and yelped slightly. Carefully she put down the laptop and stood up from her spot, looking over the railing, seeing a man that was probably a few inches taller than her, blonde ruffled hair and wearing a green military uniform. He turned around looking up to where she was currently standing. Hs eyebrows were huge; they could have been their own country! Well not that big, but they were defiantly noticeable. Below them were the greenest eyes she'd ever did see, it was like they could suck you in and never let go.

"I'm terribly sorry for my actions; umm...who are you love?"  
"Are you my jolly sailor bold?"  
_Where in the world did that come from!_ She shouted at herself. Oh that was so incredibly stupid, embarrassing even!  
"Pardon, I didn't quiet catch your name" he said. _Oh thank heaven; he hadn't heard_ she sighed in relief before walking down the stairs to come face to face with him. "My name is Penelope Torres," she said with a bright smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Britain" she finished, a light blush painting her cheeks. Before he could say anything she whipped around and hurried up the stairs, stopping at the top stair. "I'll show you to your room in just a moment!" With that she dashed off.

Moments later she returned down the stairs, blue jean shorts on, with her turquoise shirt on, and a towel to dry her long brunette hair. "Alright Britain allow me to sho- Britain?" he was nowhere in the room. "Britain!" she called again, peeking her head into the living room, which was small and quaint, but at the same time, very open and bright, despite the storm going on outside. The walls were a light green, with two couches, also green, but a different shade, a coffee table, and T.V. a very expensive T.V. at that. Okay so maybe she used her siren abilities a little bit more than necessary. "I'm in here Penelope!" he called, which sounded from the kitchen. Oh dear no, no, no, no! Not the kitchen!

She rushed into the kitchen finding al to be safe and intact, and Britain making tea. "Whew…thank heaven; you're not cooking "she sighed mainly to herself. But unfortunately for her, he heard. "How dare you! My cooking is delicious I'll have you know!" She face palmed. Why oh why did she have to say that out loud. Why oh why?

The rest of the day passed on without much interruption, mainly just idle chatter and T.V.  
Until after dinner.  
They'd gone back into the living room, to watch a bit of doctor who, when Britain suddenly asked, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you get those wounds on your shoulder?" at first she wondered _how in the world can he see through my sleeves?_ Then placed a hand on her shoulder which was bare besides the thin strap of her shirt. Ah yes, that's right, changed her shirt and now everyone could see. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

* * *

Well hopefully this wasn't too boring for the first day. Read and_** REVIEW **_I would appriciate it very much.  
ah what else...  
Constructive Critisim only!  
flames are banned! no flames! they shall be ignored anyhow.  
depending on how popular this gets i may update again later.


	2. She's late!

Alrighty everybody! Here is chapter two! I don't own hetalia! I just own My OC Penelope.

* * *

That night they both slept peacefully, minus the fact she had forgotten to show him to his room.  
But that morning, she awoke to the annoying sounds of a doorbell. She rolled over and groaned, pulling her pillow over her head, trying to muffle out the doorbell. And it worked for a while, and then it finally stopped. She sighed contently, yes that annoying demonic sound was gone, thank heaven.

Until whoever was behind the door, started knocking. She whined, and sat up, her brown curly locks only slightly tangled and messy, which was a look her friends called "Sex hair". She stormed down the stairs and opened the door. "What" She growled, if she wasn't careful her fangs would slip out, but she'd be lying if she thought that him seeing her fangs would be the most hilarious reaction ever. She could see him trembling, his soul pierced with slight fear. She smirked slightly, before asking him whatever it was he wanted. "Another unit for you ma'am" he said holding out the clipboard and pen.  
"Another unit! I thought you only gave out one!" This was going to get very complicated. "Send him back!" She said, making a shooing motion with her hand. "Sorry, no can do" She glared at him her green eyes narrowing, and getting a stormy sea look in them. "Umm…sign here please?" he motioned towards the clipboard and pen. Glaring still she waiting there, watching him squirm, and she would have done that for quite a while had Arthur not come over. "Everything alright, love?" he asked, watching the Deliver boy closely. She stared at him a few moments longer before taking them pen in hand and signing the paper. "Nope, no problem here Brit-"  
"Please, call me Arthur"  
"Right then Arthur, anyways as I was saying, There is no problem here,"

She turned to the delivery boy and put on a sickeningly sweet smile, "Do be a dear and take that to the living room" She moved out of his way to take the box in, hurriedly rushing past her. She smirked, then looked outside to the stormy weather, breathing in the sea air. "Hmm…" She sighed, maybe she'd go to the rocks with Arthur, and whoever else was there, she moved out of the delivery boys' way once more, and watched him run to his truck, and drive off. She laughed slightly, yes that's right, be afraid, very afraid! She closed the door entering the Living room finding Arthur swearing like a sailor, and talking about frogs. Surely there weren't any frogs in her house? "What was that Arthur?" she asked.  
He looked over at her,holding out the manual. She grabbed the book, looking it over.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**You are now the proud owner of your very own FRANCIS BONNEFOIS unit! Please take this time to remember the waiver you signed upon ordering this unit: we, the makers of this manual, are not to be held responsible for any bodily or emotional harm your new unit subjects you to. For your personal safety, we have enclosed this manual, and suggest you read it to avoid any unwanted contact with your unit.

"Ah France huh? Wait, what does France have to do with frogs in my house? I certainly don't hear any?"  
"Just never you mind" He said handing her another little book titled: How To Stop the French From Invading Your Bed

She paled at the title,_ I'll have to read this later_. She went back to the manual going to the section of awakening him

**Removal of your FRANCIS BONNEFOIS from Packaging:**

FRANCIS BONNEFOIS is one of our milder, more cultured units, which means that he is less likely to hulk smash you if you wake him up improperly. However, there is still the danger of him acting violently passionate if you wake him up improperly. If you would like to keep your virtue for a little longer, here are some easy ways to wake your unit up without damage to your reproductive organs.

**1.** Play 'La Marseillaise'. If you speak French, sing it yourself. Francis will start cheering and singing along - while he's distracted, reprogram him.  
**2.** Cook French food. Make sure you cook it well, or he will throw the platter on the floor and accuse you of giving him shit, although you'll have the chance to reprogram him either way.  
**3.** Play Johnny Hallyday. Francis will respond positively, although he might have a tendency to start dancing. And if you're really unlucky, he'll drag you along. If you don't have Johnny Hallyday, play Edith Piaf. And if you don't have Edith Piaf or Johnny Hallyday, Yelle will do. Warning if you do play Yelle: Francis may start dancing Techtronic, and you might want to avoid having elbows in your face.  
**4.** Play a porno, loudly (but not loud enough to scar the neighbors). Francis will burst out of his box and start watching it, and you can program him while he's busy fapping. Warning: this move is recommended only for people who can move extremely fast, because if you're not able to reprogram him enough you might end up losing your virtue after all.

She read through the list and immediately scratched out the fourth and second. "Well that means we either must play 'La Marseillaise' or Johnny Hallyday" She said reading through. She got up and went to get her laptop, coming back down the stairs moments later. She searched up the song and played the song as loud as the laptop could go. When the lyrics started, a loud French voice filled the air, and pieces of the box went flying. Penelope barely had time to duck, but luckily none of them hit her or Arthur.

"Bloody git! Should be more careful! There are people out here!"  
"Angleterre! You're here!"  
Penelope emerged from her hiding spot, pulling down her shorts which had ridden up pretty high. Oops.  
France turned around, his blue eyes sparkling with, well she wasn't sure with what, but she knew she would have to watch for his hands. "Ah and who is this jolie fille?" He asked striding on up to her.

"My name is Penelope" She stated. With over exaggerated flourish, he presented to her a rose.  
"Ah, qui est un nom magnifique! (That is a Gorgeous name!) ma chère,(my dear), you may call me Francis!"  
Penelope wasn't too sure what to do with the rose he had presented to her,_ where had that come from anyway?_ So she took it from his hand. "Thank you"  
He winked at her, and she flushed red. Wow, it'd been a while since a man has been able to do that, at least, while she had no intention of stealing his soul.

"Right then rooms, let me show you to yours"  
"You know ma chère, I could always just share a room wit-"  
"Not happening Francy-pants"  
"Well perhaps then with Angleterre?"  
"Not in this life time frog!"

"Well actually…"  
"What! You were thinking of putting me in a room with him!"  
"It'd make things easier, I mean if we're expected to take in more people, might as well get used to sharing rooms now. There are only 4 bedrooms in this house, including mine. So that leaves three bedrooms up for grabs, unless it comes down to the point where I need to start sharing my room as well, and I can only fit at the least 3 in each, if you're ready to be squished, 4 if you really want to push it, I'd give you each your own room, but I can't. As big a house this is, if my calculations are correct, we're going to be a bit crowded.

The British man didn't look convinced though. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wincing as it got tangled in some parts. "Please Arthur?" she gave her best pleading look, staring him down.  
At first he remained ridged, not giving in, but after a few seconds he began to shuffle about, looking anywhere but her eyes. "Oh….All right! I'll share a room with the blasted frog" Penelope grinned, and hugged him. Arthur turned bright red, not exactly sure whether to hug back or not. So he settled for a pat on the back. "Yes...well…ahem" She let go of him, and motioned for Francis to follow her. She went up the stairs, which opened up to a large hallway; in fact there was a small place with a few chairs and a desk, for studying or work of some sort. In front was two closed rooms, separated by a thinner hallway that went further down to what Francis assumed was the other guest bedrooms. She led him towards the one on the right, an opened the door.

"I hope you like it here" she said with a smile, as he walked in. The room had four simple beds, one of them already having already been slept in as far as he could see. It was painted a simple creamy white color, brightening the room. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl, which caused him to whip around towards Penelope and cried "Mon dieu! What was that?" Penelope was slightly flushed red, and coughed slightly. "Hehe, that was me, I haven't made any breakfast yet"  
"Ah, then allow me to make us a délicieux breakfast!"

"I'll tell you exactly the same thing I told Arthur, no!"  
"But why?"  
"You're a guest!" She decided that sounded better than saying 'no one touches my stove'  
"I won't ruin it like Angleterre!"  
" I heard that frog!"  
"Ugh, it's too early for this! Fine, fine!"

The Frenchman smiled at this and ran back downstairs. Penelope sighed, and then looked down at her attire. "I need a shower…"

After her shower, she changed into another spaghetti strapped shirt, and a pair of jeans, with black heels. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, and at least attempted to brush her hair, she made her way downstairs, following the scent of a delicious breakfast.

She entered the Kitchen, her heels clacking against the wood. "Omelets Francis?" she asked. In response he nodded, serving up Arthur his plate, in return he took right away to eat it, but mumbled the whole way how his was much better, while reading the news paper. Penelope walked past him to steal a bit of the tea Arthur had made, and nearly dropped it once she realized what time it was. "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!" She said rushing out of the room in search of her uniform. Both men looked at each other before Arthur called out "Late for what!"

"Work!" she shouted back, appearing once again in the living room, hair messily put into a pony tail, tugging her black slacks on into a more comfortable position, and searching for her heels again. Her shirt was barely buttoned up, at which Francis began to laugh his usual perverted laugh, and said, "I enjoy the view ma chère!" This caused Arthur to smack him with a newspaper repeatedly. She'd have to thank him for that later. Finally finding her heels, she slipped them on, and called out to them to not leave the house, or answer it for anyone.

She scurried down the street as if running for her life. Her first day at work and she's already running late. It was times like these that she wished she had a car. She never bothered to beg her parents for one, she was pretty much 5 minutes away from everything, besides her friends' houses, and a few other stores. Her work wasn't exactly far away, since it was by the ocean like her house, being the restaurant that it was, but even if being by the ocean, it didn't exactly make it close by. By car it was 10 minutes away.

Sadly today she had to learn that the hard way. She passed many people on the way, all of them talking bewildered at her rudeness for cutting right in-between them, or slightly running into them. Sorry people, she was in a rush, there is no time to say hello, or goodbye she's late she's late she's late!

She looked over at her right seeing the corner. She could either run on the sidewalk, or risk angry neighbors and run across it. She jumped on the green covered grass, cutting the turn, and jumped a few fences before going back on the sidewalk, that much closer to work. She heard the angry shouts behind her, and shot back an apology. Bah, they'd get over it.

She was doing very well by now, at this pace, she would be there in no time. She checked her watch, she'd barely be there in time, but it's better than late! Just as she looked at her watch, she ran into a very solid figure, sending her to the ground.  
"Ow!" she cried out, her ankle now suddenly hurt. No, it didn't hurt, but it certainly didn't feel right, in fact, it made her want to giggle. "I'm sorry! Here let me help you up" the masculine voice said, a hand grasping hers, as well as her waist, picking her up. " I'm all right, thank you, I should have watched where I was…" she found herself staring deeply into a pair of the coldest steel eyes she'd ever seen. It was almost like staring into an ocean storm itself. The rest of his features backed up his cold stare, he was about as tall as Arthur, and had messy hair like him. Only his hair was black, and he had normal brows. As for his body, he wasn't too lanky, but he was none too ripped. The closest person she could compare him to would be France. He was dressed in dark jeans, black shoes, and a white tank, and a deep dark blue button up short sleeved shirt over the top, unbuttoned.

Needless to say, he was pretty sexy. "…going.." she finally finished. There was something different about this boy. But she didn't have any time to ponder this. "Oh work!" she looked over to the man she just met. " Oh I'm sorry but I have to go!" she started off running, ignoring that weird feeling in her ankle. "sorry again!" she called back, running straight for work

* * *

Alrighty so another boring chapter, but don't worry, after this, it shall pick up! Hopefully you enjoyed it! constructive critisimn only!


	3. bad day for the newbie

Whoop, whoop! Chapter three! Hope you enjoy!

She'd just barely made it in time by the time she got there. She was a waitress at a fancy little restaurant called La Maisonette, or The little room. It was anything but little, but it wasn't massive either. It served mainly sea food, since they were right next to the ocean, and French cuisine for lunch and dinner. She was just waiting a table, when she saw two familiar blondes, but only caught a glimpse of it before another waiter got in the way. Her ankle still felt funny from the fall earlier, but she didn't let it bother her too much. Though she wasn't able to put her foot completely down without giggling like an idiot, or landing on her face so she limped when walking. Thankfully it didn't affect her performance…much.

When she was on her way to the table she was serving, somehow two of the dishes mixed in each other, the fettuccini and the salad. The man she was serving had no trouble pointing it out to her, annoyed at her mistake.__

Oh so what man, your salad is mixed with your fettuccini, its still food, it's now just a little healthier.  
But instead of saying that to his face, she quickly apologized, then took the food back to get him a new order. Carefully she limped back to the kitchen. "Chef! We need another order of Fettuccini!" she called.  
A plump man walked out from the stove he was cooking on. He was your basic stereotype Chef dressed in his white uniform. Underneath his hat, he had short black hair that was slightly turning grey, and had a huge moustache that would Arthur's eyebrows a run for their money. He simple nodded his head, though she could tell by how red his face was that he was fairly annoyed with her. _Sorry I don't have the hang of being a waitress yet._

But besides that, the first part of her shift was actually going pretty well, for being a newbie.  
Until…

"You call this French food! C'est terrible! Shit, I say it is shit"  
Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, it can't be him.  
"Where is the chef! I demand to see him! "  
She hoped it wasn't him, please don't let it be him, it can't be!  
"Francis! Stop being a bloody nutter and sit back down! Francis!"  
Oh gosh, Arthur too? Oh this couldn't possibly get any worse.  
"Who demands my request?" another French like voice sounded.  
Oh heaven help her.

She turned her head only to see the head chef standing before Francis.  
"This food is terrible! How dare you call it French!" And he slammed the food down right on the chefs' shoes. "Oh my gosh!" She frantically got up, only to trip on the leg of a chair, her bad ankle being the one that was caught. "Are you all right!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Honestly though, she knew it was supposed to hurt, but she felt like laughing again.  
"How dare you question me! I'll have you know that I am French!"  
"That makes it worse! A Frenchman cooking terrible food! Oh my life is over! I never thought I would see the day!" he dramatically cried! If the lights in the room could cue a spotlight over him, Penelope was very sure they would.  
"Francis calm yourself!"  
"Non! I must show this amateur what real French food is!" And with that Francis Snatched his apron and chefs' hat off him. Both were too big on him, but at that moment in time, it didn't seem like Francis cared all that much. He pushed open the doors, and walked right in, head chef and Arthur right after him. Penelope finally got a hold of herself, and followed them in. When she got in, Francis was already preparing something spectacular.

It was another 15 minutes until he was done, and served it unto a small platter for the head chef.  
Chef took it, putting his nose up in the air like the snob he was. "It smells terrible!" he commented, though honestly it smelled delicious, and had Penelope's mouth watering. Everyone in the room knew he was trying to protect his ego. "Just try it" Francis commented with a roll of his eyes. He muttered something under his breath but tried it.  
Then her boss came, and came directly over to Penelope. He was a short man, with darker skin, and wearing a black suit. "What is going on here! Chef? And who are you people!"

The head chef was flushed an angry red, He could find nothing wrong with the dish Francis had prepared. His pride was officially down the toilet. "What's going on! I'll tell you what's going on! I quit!" he shoved Francis a little bit, who did nothing but smirk. "Have him prepare all your food! Don't come crying to me when you have to bail this place out of Bankruptcy!" and he stormed out of the room.  
Her boss looked bewildered, and was contemplating going after him. "Sir, I can explain!" She tried but her boss would have nothing of it, they needed a chef and now, they had a full house of people waiting for their food. He looked to Francis, "You can cook right?"

"Oui, monsieur"  
"Look I don't know what happened in here, but we need a chef, are you willing to-"  
"Say no more mon ami! I will take the job!"  
"Thank you! Torres!"  
she stood at attention, "Yes sir?"  
"Your off your break"  
"Ah! Right, I'll get right back to work sir!" Her boss gave her a look that said 'you better' before leaving the room in a rush.

Penelope could only glare at him. There were no words expressing her gratefulness that she wasn't fired for knowing these people, and technically bringing them here, but also how angry she was that he actually did something like that. Her glare finally caught his attention and he laughed sheepishly "Ahh…Penelope…I-"  
"We'll talk about this when we get home!" she said, grabbing Arthur by the arm leading him out of the Kitchen, and to the front doors. "I'm very sorry, Love, for all of this" she sighed, letting go of him. "No, it's not your fault, just be clear that if you do anything like this, either of you-"  
"Penelope it would be highly ungentlemanly of me to do so!"  
Right him and his gentleman thing he had going, thank heaven for him.  
"See you at home Arthur" he nodded his head, turning around towards home.

She put on her best smile and went up to a table. "Hello, what can I get for you tonight?" she asked, taking out her pen and paper. She ignored the whisper the man threw at the other, about them being stuck with the "newbie". They said their orders, and she wrote them down on her paper, as well as what they wanted to drink. "All right, I'll be right back with your drinks" She said with a smile, then went off. She ignored their comments how she had a little bit of chubs going on, a little soft around the tummy.

While giving the rude couple their food, she could have sworn she saw the man who had helped her earlier. She looked over at his table, seeing him with a pretty blonde girl who seemed like the world's most ditzy person. Figures.

Later, in the last few minutes of her shift, she was serving another couple. She was very close to the table, when she accidently put pressure on her foot. It caused her to fall to her knee's dishes scattering everywhere, with the food mainly being on her. _Nice going Penny, real nice going. Make a fool of yourself in front of the whole restaurant._ She thought to herself while picking up her mess, being careful of the broken glass. Tears welled in her eyes; she'd made the worst impression! Not only that, but people were talking about her behind her back and in front of her. What kind of a Siren is made fun of? _If I had my voice back…_she thought stubbornly to herself. She couldn't even finish the thought off.

If she had her voice back, the people wouldn't be making fun of her. She'd just blend into the crowd, or at least the other waiters and waitresses.

It was around 4 when she and Francis got back Home, walking (or limping in Penelope's case) in an uncomfortable silence. At least for Francis was uncomfortable, Penelope was too busy trying to figure out a way to tell him off, and remembering where the ACE bandages were. He offered to help her back, it wasn't good that she was limping. But Penelope wouldn't have any of it, if he touched her, she was pretty sure she was going to explode in anger, and she'd rather not do that in public.

She unlocked the door, opening it walking inside, and Francis following after her. She was greeted with the smell of tea, a very soothing kind. She'd probably have to take some after telling off Francis.  
She motioned for him to go into the living room, he did so without any words. She kicked off her heels and sighed in relief. As much as she loved her high heels, they were a pain in the butt.  
She entered the living room silently, and then a few moments later, she exploded.

"What in the world were you thinking! You could have gotten me fired! Or even worse, yourself in big trouble for harassment! Oh my goodness, France! I don't…I don't even know what else to say!"  
she ended panting, and red in the face. Then she sat down next to him, sighing. Now she felt horrible, she'd probably yelled at him a little more than what he deserved, just all that anger, it had to come out somewhere, it just …came out partially in the wrong place. "Ma chère, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." She smirked slightly patting his shoulder, "make dinner and we'll talk" she said with a smirk.

Eh, One again I'm sorry for it being so short, but trust me, it gets a lot longer now since things are gonna start rollin' here. I may just upload chapter 4 to make for it. Please review!


	4. Attic cleaning and Hunger pains

Righto! Here's part 4! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Penelope groaned as she awoke, this gnawing hunger biting at her being. It wasn't a hunger for food, no, no; this was a hunger from her very core being. A soul. She wanted one- needed one, but she couldn't sing, and she couldn't figure out why. She rolled over onto her side, curling into a ball, her hair mainly sprawled out on her right shoulder. Why couldn't she sing! Oh this was so frustrating!

Then it hit her. The mermaid must have stolen her voice! That was the only explanation!

*flashback*

_It was a quiet night by the ocean. Only a single person stood out there, a man, around the age of twenty-two, smoking a cigarette. Perfect, she grinned to herself. She flipped her hair so that it all was hanging in her face then flipped it back, before letting the sea breeze do whatever it wanted to it. She climbed up the rocks, making sure it wouldn't get caught in her white dress. It was almost considered a strapless dress, besides the thin straps that were covered by her hair. It flowed outward with a black sash tied around her waist, showing off her curves, and not the slight pudginess that she swears isn't there. _

_She sat down on a rock near closest to the top of the cluster, and began her sirens song, a song which had no words. Slowly he turned towards her, and began walking to her. All too easy, she could see his soul from here. He wasn't from around these parts, and lived on his own, working a job that people constantly flowed in and out of. Out of the Corner of her eye, she saw a mermaid, also sitting on some rocks not too far away, bushing her hair singing her song as well. Please honey, I got here first, go get your own. She tried sending out those vides at the very least. She knew the mermaid would be able to pick up on it, it all depended on whether she was listening or not. _

_The mermaid continued her song, sticking her nose up in the air as if she was better than Penelope.  
of course she had to get stuck with a mermaid who thought herself all high and mighty. No matter, she saw the ma first, and finders keepers losers weepers Na, Na, Na ! As soon as the man was close enough, she reached out to him, coming closer to him, brushing her fingers across his forehead, disturbing the brunette bangs that laid there. She brought him close and finally kissed him. _

_For the most part, he kissed her back, and he was not a bad kisser considering the daze he was in. He would have gladly kept continuing on but he felt his lungs stop slightly, and tried pulling back. But her death grip would not allow him. He kept struggling against her. Soon his world slowly began to turn black , and his soul became to flow to her. It as sweet as an orange, but had a certain spice that only his soul could produce, needless to say  
it tasted good.  
_

_Suddenly she heard a shrill cry from behind her, and was suddenly thrown into the rocks, just as the last of the man's soul had gone to her. The mermaid grabbed her again throwing her out into where the water really began to get deep. Crap, crap, crap! Get out of the mermaids domain before she catches up! Penelope quickly got up, only to be dragged back down by the mermaid, her claws sinking in right above her collar bone and dragging them back across her shoulder to her shoulder blade. She groaned in pain, the mermaid took this as a chance to drag her under, deeper into the water. By now Penelope's lungs cried for air, and she desperately kicked about struggling against the mermaid. She used her long nails, dragging them from the top of the mermaids' ribcage down to where her lower half began, driving them as deep as she could, kicking the mermaid off her when she let go of her in surprise She quickly swam for the surface, taking in a deep gulp of air as she reached it. Before the mermaid had the chance to drag her back under, she quickly charged for land. She heard the chanting of words in a language she didn't understand, but she didn't care at the moment, what mattered was getting out of there before ore mermaids showed up. Sirens and Mermaids have always been…civil with each other, since the first sirens lured the ship, and both feasted on its passengers. She had no clue what this mermaids problem was, after all she saw him first, it wasn't like they were partners or anything. But she knew that the other mermaids wouldn't hesitate to help rip her to shreds. As soon as she was close enough to home, she stopped running, then felt the wounds in her shoulder. She hissed a bit at the feeling then pulled her hand back. Yup blood, lots of it. "Stupid, spoiled, mermaid"_

*end flashback*

Penelope got up carefully, as the room began to spin a little bit. She grabbed onto her bed post for support, and shut her eyes tightly. Work today was going to be fun. At least until her shift was over.  
She, according to her schedule that her boss had so kindly printed out for her, worked five days a week, except Saturdays and Sundays. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, she worked the lunch shift. Tuesdays and Thursdays she worked on the night shift. The lunch shifts were from eleven to three or four, depending on how busy they were, and the dinner shifts were from five till ten. Wait a minute. She picked up her phone and unlocked it, looking at the date. Saturday! Yes, oh thank the heavens it's Saturday! She cheered in her mind. No work meant she didn't have to get up so early. No matter what, on workdays she always got up early, so she could be ready for the shift ahead. Which mean getting up three hours before hand. She sat back down on bed, wincing at the surge of hunger again, resting her head upon her pillow. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Penelope! Breakfast is ready!"  
She groaned, putting her head over her pillow. Oh yeah, there was no more sleeping in ever again, not with those two around. Over the past two days, she'd actually grown to rather like the two being here, it didn't feel so lonely and cold, it felt more warm and inviting than anything. It was nice.

"I'll be right down Francy-pants" She called back, carefully getting up from her position once more. The dizziness wasn't as bad as the last one, so now she was actually able to get up and get dressed. As soon as she was steady enough, she tried walking over to her dresser, and nearly fell flat on her face. Her ankle felt weird…why did it… oh yes, her ankle was sprained. She carefully picked herself back up and limped to her closet. She dressed herself in a blue tank top, and dark blue shorts. Putting up her hair into a pony tail, she deemed herself ready to face the world. She turned towards her door, and walked out of her room, only to go headfirst into the hall wall. _I guess I wasn't quiet ready for that step_ she peeled herself off the wall, doing her best to not show any facial emotion f the pain. How would her units react to their supposed…Friend being a siren, a soul sucking being! Not very well! _Though if this continues… I will have to tell them…_

Carefully she walked down the stairs, head held high, and entered the living room seeing Arthur with his usual cup of tea. "Morning, love"  
"M-morning Arthur" Well that came out more shaky then she would have hoped. He gave her an odd look before asking, "Are you alright?" She quickly nodded, rubbing her temples. "Y-yeah, I mean Yes! I'm totally fine, just not quiet awake yet" quickly she limped into the kitchen before he could question her more. "Bonjour Penelope!" "Morning, what's for breakfast today?" "Crêpes" He simply said, handing her a plate. "Thank you. I still feel kinda bad about having you cook though; I mean you are a guest" but despite that she also felt that way, it was really more like, ' I still don't like you using my stove' but she couldn't say that now could she?

"Please ma chère, I love to cook!"  
"Even so Francy-pants"  
She quickly ate her crêpes, annoyed how it didn't sate her hunger. She was about to wash off her plate when the door bell rang. She set her plate in the in the sink and quickly went to the door, answering it.

"Your back already!" She cried out in surprise at seeing the delivery boy, "How many units am I getting!"  
"Sign here please?"  
"Answer my question!"  
"It just depends on how many they send! Now please sign this!" he shoved the clip board and paper in her face. She glared at him, but snatched it out of his hands, signed, and moved aside to let him in. "No tip for you" she mumbled. He silently brought the two boxes in then rushed out as fast as he could, taking both pen and clipboard._ And good riddance to ye!_She thought closing the door.

"No! NO! not these two! Heavens no!" Came Arthurs devastated voice.  
Penelope ran in as quickly as she could, stopping seeing Arthur on the floor, on his knees, asking the ceiling why! Why did it have to be those two!  
"Which two!"  
"Those two!"  
She looked at the boxes, and then at Arthur who had the manuals.  
"That's real specific Iggs."  
"Don't call me that! And read the manuals!"  
"You have the manuals!"  
He turned red before handing her the two manuals. She set one on the coffee table, while flipping through the other one.

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You've just invested in an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your unit while keeping all your extremities, we've taken the liberties of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read it before attempting to handle your unit.  
_Hey wait a minute… isn't he a pirate too? All when I can't sing as well! This is so not fair! _She frowned, picking up the other manual.  
**  
CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit! This manual was created in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and it is advised that you read this pamphlet thoroughly before attempting to operate your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, as mistreatment may result in an infuriated unit and aching body parts.

_Another Pirate…you have got to be kidding me!_  
She sighed irritably before skipping to the pages of how to awaken them.  
**  
Removal of your ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO from Packaging:**  
Your unit is, simply put, a morning person. You can't jolt him into a locked mode, and he won't try and kill you when you wake him up. The only problem with ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO is that it's extremely difficult _to_ wake him up; in order to avoid any drama, we've attached the following list of failsafe ways to get your unit up and going and ready to reprogram.

**1.** Cook Spanish or Mexican food - preferably something with a strong odor, like huevos rancheros or chicken enchiladas. Cooking English food will awaken your unit, but he'll comment snidely on how awful that smells; you can try cooking or ordering other types of cuisine, but the three listed above are the only ones that always work.  
**2**. Get a LOVINO VARGAS unit to come and shout for him to get his lazy ass up. Your unit will jump up right away; the real issue here is convincing a LOVINO VARGAS to give you a hand. You could also bring a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT and a FRANCIS BONNEFOIS, and leave them with the box; when you come back, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO will have gotten up.  
**3.** Activate the attached TOMATO unit, and immediately drop-kick it out the window. ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO will cry out and break out of his box, and when he realizes that he can't see TOMATO, he'll allow you to reprogram him.

**Removal of your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT from Packaging**  
Due to your unit's volatile, rash nature, removing your unit from his box may prove to be quite the challenge. For your safety, we have provided a list of ways in which to wake him up, as improperly waking him will result in agony for you and all nearby.  
**1.** Stand next to the box and pour beer on the lid. Your unit will claw his way out and harass you for some beer, and we advise you give it to him if you value your house. After getting his alcohol, he will be very friendly to you.  
**2.** Set a plate of Austrian apple strudel next to the box, or play piano as well as you can. Your unit will get out carefully, probably in the belief that you are a RODERICH EDELSTEIN unit, and will try to ninja-jump you; reprogram him fast enough and he will not try to rape you.  
**3.** Stand next to the box and say anything in Russian, preferably with the best accent you can manage. Your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit will tremble hard enough for the box to shake, and then you can open it and he will cry with joy at the fact that you are not an IVAN BRAGINSKI unit; he will also be very submissive to anything you want. If you would like a defiant unit, stand far, far away - preferably at a distance from which you need a microphone - and call your unit by 'Kaliningrad'. The box lid will fly off and your unit will go into a rage, searching for an IVAN BRAGINSKI; reprogram him quickly to avoid major damage to your house.  
**4.** Activate his Gilbird unit. This will automatically awaken your unit and he will chase Gilbird down.

_The only real option for Toni that I have __is drop kicking that tomato out the window. But it'd save me a window should I awaken Gilbert first, and get Francis in here with him, as well as falling on my face. _She looked back at the two individual boxes; going near the one Gilbert was in. She cleared her throat before shouting in the best Russian she could manage, which wasn't very good but it'd do the trick, "Вставай! (Get up!)"

The box began trembling, making her jump back a little bit in fear of it possibly falling over. She went over and opened the box, revealing a Trembling Prussia. He looked at her, and then glomped her crying with joy. She yelped in surprise, falling to the ground."Prussia! Control yourself!" Arthur shouted from a distance. "Prussia, get off me!" she yelped, smacking him in the shoulder a couple times, but it didn't seem to faze him. But he did as she asked and got off her.

"Francis!"  
"Frannies here!"  
"La Prusse?"  
Francis came out of the kitchen grinning. "Long time no see Frannie!"

She left the two to their talking, going to figure out where Arthur had gone off to. She wandered back into the kitchen, finding Arthur, drinking down his tea like shots, assuming he couldn't find the whiskey (Which she was certainly not going to give out. The only time she would was when absolutely necessary). Absently she thought of her attic. Old, stuffy, and mess described the room perfectly. _I'll have to get it done sometime, plus by the time I get back, Toni will be up, though...im not sure how i feel about leaving them alone with Arthur_. "Hey, Arthur?" he paused in mid drink, looking to her, and then swallowed the rest of his drink. "Hmm?"

"Wanna help me clean my attic?"  
"It's 'Do you want to', and I suppose so" He said, getting up from his chair. She smiled and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. She walked up the stairs turning down the right hallway, looking up at the ceiling which had a long string to pull the rope down. But she was still too short to grab on to it.  
Other times she'd hoped that she'd grow a little more too at least be able to touch it. So far no luck, but she was getting close! "Let me get that for you, love" Arthur said from behind her, pulling it down, revealing the stairs to the attic. She sighed, darn, not this year; then heaved herself up the steps, coughing at the stirred dust. "Wow, did I skip a year of cleaning?" she asked herself, marveled at the dust.

They were only about an hour into cleaning before Arthur stumbled across a rather interesting picture, an almost church like building. It was a lot like the Pantheon, only completely cylinder, the tiles that covered the roof, a dark blue, almost as dark as the sea itself, with the rest of the building being pearly white. The sea was frozen in time, crashing against the rocks of the Island the Building was on.

He studied the picture a bit more before turning to her. "Penelope?" She hummed as a response, busy with something else. "Could you come here for a minute?"  
he heard a bit of shuffling, and then he saw her, carefully step over a box. "What is it?" she asked, stepping next to him, eyeing the picture. "Where is this place here? I've never seen it?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, my grandmother took me there once, I think that's when she took this, if not another time. Told me it was a special place. Never saw it again after, I haven't even thought of it." She took the picture from him, to get a better picture of it.

It was true that her grandmother had taken her there when she was smaller, just a wee little siren, singing her song to those who cared to hear. Back then she didn't crave the souls as she does now; she was just an ordinary little girl, with an extraordinary voice. She remembered as if it was yesterday.  
In truth it was kind of a place where Sirens stayed. Though there were plenty of them, or rather used to be, who lived outside of it. She never did know what happened to it, though she remembers something about a fire. The Building was called Maris Sirenes sanctuarii, or Sanctuary for the sirens of the ocean

"Penelope?"  
She was shocked out of her little daydream by Arthur's voice. "Hmm? Oh sorry, I just kinda spaced out there" She placed the picture back down, sighed, then looked around the Attic. IT was much cleaner and less dusty, enough to consider leaving. But she wasn't considering leaving, no they were leaving. "I think it's time we get back to those Yayhoo's, before they break something doing heaven knows what" She grinned at Arthur's reaction and quickly followed him down.

When she arrived in the living room, she saw another new face in the room. Antonio was sitting on the couch, laughing at whatever Gilbert had said, hers green eyes sparkling, and pearly white teeth showing with his smile. Both She and Arthur joined them. "Hell there boys!" she greeted, going right in front of Gilbert and Antonio. "Ah, and who is this Frau that's graced the awesome me with her presence?"  
She smirked slightly before introducing herself to the two. "My name is Penelope Torres, Its nice to meet you both" She smiled at them both. Gilbert flashed her a seductive grin, or perhaps that was what her mind thought was one, she couldn't tell, but she back up far enough away, before he made any advances on her. "Your name is muy bonita, señora Penelope" Antonio said, cheerfully smiling.  
"Thank you" Once again she was blushing. _Goodness Penelope control yourself!_

The trio, thankfully were just catching up, and debating whether Penelope and Arthur were 'getting it on'. Penelope Turned bright, bright red, and shouted over Arthurs colorful language that they were just cleaning the attic, which they took at an even dirtier level, if possible.

Penelope looked at the clock, which said it was at least fifteen minutes before Francis had to work. "I hate to be a kill joy, but don't you have work soon Francis?"  
"Where you workin Frannie? Ich möchte sehen, wo Sie arbeiten"  
"Si! "  
"Come with me then!"  
"Remember Francis…"she warned, giving him a knowing look.  
"Oui ma chère, I remember quiet well, we shall not cause any mayhem"  
"Or torment the women there"  
"Or…." He seemed a bit hesitant but agreed, "Or torment the women there. But just to be clear, we do not torment! Just a little bit of innocent flirting"

She almost laughed out loud, but restrained herself, and just settled for nodding her head, and walking out of the room, into the kitchen. She had no idea though, that she was followed by Gilbert.  
She was walking toward the coffee maker, while Gilbert was going towards the fridge. Somehow she still hadn't noticed him. She was just about to reach out towards it when hunger struck again. She gasped out loud holding her stomach. The hunger was terrible enough to bring her to her knees. It was as if a demons claws were dragging themselves slowly all the way from her shoulders down to her hips, deepening where her stomach was. "Scheiße! Are you okay frau!" He rushed over to her, while she was still on the ground trying to catch her breath, but she nodded regardless, even though she knew he wouldn't by it. "I-I'll be alright in a minute…just, just give me a minute" They sat in silence for a moment, and the pain passed. "What was that all about Penny?" She frowned a bit at the nick name, sitting up, leaning against the counters. "Just a…" Crap. No excuse, easiest one to go with would be a period cramp. Oh, but that's so embarrassing. Well Penny, that's what you get when you do stupid things and cross a stupid mermaid isn't it! Why yes, yes it is. "A...cramp…that's what that was" she could already tell her face was red, her shoulders were burning.

"Cramp! That was some cramp! What could have caused a cramp so-oh…" he trailed off. _Apparently…I can turn fifteen different shades of red, thank you Gilbert, for proving that to me_ she thought to herself sarcastically. "Y-yeah…Could you ya know…keep this between" she motioned between the two of them.  
"Ja, ja! Of course!" he said, a bit red himself at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Gilbert! We are leaving without yourself proclaimed awesomeness, unless you hurry your derrière up!"  
"Don't leave me that would be totally unawesome!" he shouted, jumping up and running off towards Francis.

* * *

Righto, well i did say it would be longer didn't i? ^^ Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	5. friends and memories come with darkness

Okay people! This is chapter 5 everyone ! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When The Trio left things immediately became quieter. She hoped that they'd perhaps get jobs as well, something she'd have to bring up to them. She had a feeling though it'd end up with fruit thrown at her, and a potato somewhere in there oddly. As well as clothes shopping. She groaned slightly at the thought, before nearly face palming herself for thinking about the food too. They were running pretty dry, due to Francis's …expensive cooking. "They said they were free, but they cost so much!"She cried out to no one in particular. Arthur was…doing something else.

It seemed she was left alone with Arthur most of the time. She assumed that would end as soon as more Units came. She'd have to talk to Arthur about getting a job as well. "Penelope!" he heard him call. "Where are you Arthur?" she called. "In the living room!"  
she entered the living room again, to see him checking out one of the pictures in there. "Are these your Parents?"  
She walked over to him, looking at the picture. It was a sunny day; her parents had their arms around her and were snuggled close to her their heads angled so that it looked like their heads rested on hers in a loving way. She looked about maybe thirteen in this picture, and they were on the beach, the one about five minutes away from where they were now. "Yup these are my parents, we decided t o go to the beach, though it was sunny for the picture, it was the worst time to go, Washington beaches aren't the warmest exactly, nor have the best weather, at least not this one."

"I hope you don't mind my asking but-"  
"Where are my parents? I'm a bit on the young side to be on my own so fast?" she smirked at his shocked expression. How had she known? "I get that kind of question a lot. MY parents never were ones to give me much attention, not that they don't love me and I don't love them, but it's just kinda how things were. When I turned 18 they decided they want to move out, and since I was of age, they asked if I wanted to stay here. I've been in this house my whole life; I wasn't ready to move yet. So I decided to stay. MY mum wasn't real happy about it, she tried to convince me to move with them, but I stood my ground, though I was almost convinced. Now Their off living in the Caribbean, and come up every so often to see how I'm doing "She set the picture down back where it was. It wasn't unusual a Sirens parents would just leave as soon as they turned eighteen. She considered herself lucky, most left when they were at least sixteen. Now what was rare was the fact she had a father that was also a siren.

Male sirens aren't ones that are crossed very often, which was why, whenever you found one, you clung onto him like a baby to its mother. Normally sirens who married a human, obviously either knew of their existence, and didn't want to hunt them down (there were a couple of incidences), or they didn't know, and the mother and, usually, the daughter just kept it to themselves. How they managed to pull that off, she had no idea. Probably the same way she did normal life, carefully. It wasn't as though being with humans was bad, it just, made things a lot easier. For starters you could tell them of your existence, and you wouldn't have to worry about your species and yourself being hunted down for the fact of you just wanted to get some. Maybe not exactly in that wording.

Her thoughts suddenly flashed to the boy she ran into earlier, the one that helped her up. He felt kinda…different, as far as presence wise. Defiantly not human wise…

Oh sweet oceans…

He was a siren! He had to be! And she was stupid enough to let him get away! Sometimes Penelope wished she could ram her head into a wall, while pulling her hair. "Penelope! What's gotten into you?" Arthur cried out, stopping her hands from pulling on her locks. _Oh crap, I was actually doing that! Oh he must think I'm crazy. _"Oh…heh, heh, Arthur…well what a surprise seeing you here"  
"Yes, I must say so, after all I live here, and see you every day"  
"Well, when you put it that way…"  
"What were you doing, love?"

"Ermm…well…" that's when the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell, literally, "I'll get it!" She said quickly limping over to the door. She opened it, revealing two girls. One was a bit spacey, and had her hands behind her back, swaying side to side with a sweet smile on her face, her long wavy black hair pulled into a braid, and smiling bright brown eyes smiling as well. She was dressed in a white sun dress, with white flip flops, and a white beach hat upon her head, complimenting her already pale skin, making it seem darker. This was one of her very best friends in the whole world, Aurélie Babineaux, a siren, and also a co-worker at the restaurant.

The other, however, was the total opposite from her. She was leaning against the door frame, with sunglasses on, chewing on pink bubble gum, and red lipstick. She had short blonde hair, that was slightly spiky, and lots of freckles on her face. Some even went as far to say she almost hade the face of a fairy. She was wearing a black leather jacket, and a white tank top, with black jeans that were stuffed inside her black combat boots. She wasn't what you'd call a thin girl, unlike Aurélie, who was very thin. She wasn't fat either; she'd be what you would call curvy. Her name was Amarantha Saillra, though everyone just called her Amy. Another Siren, who was a mechanic.

"Hey you two!" she greeted, being hugged by Aurélie. The other took off her sunglasses, revealing her brown eyes. "Haven't heard from you in a while" she said, looking right at her, before her gaze landed on Arthur. "Well, well, well" she purred, walking right past him. Aurélie did the same, walking right into his personal space. "Did we interrupt something dear?" She asked. Both girls began singing their song, it started off at a dissonance, but it was so hypnotizing it was beautiful. Arthur seemed fairly entranced, but unsure which girl to go with. Penelope quickly smacked them in the back of their heads, shoving them into the living room. "Aw, Penny! Why'd you do that?"  
"Because he's off limits, as well as the others"  
"Wait, there's more of him?" Aurélie asked puzzled, titling her head to the side.  
"No, just more people"  
"why are you suddenly renting this place?"  
"I-…I'm not" Penelope said, plopping down on a couch.

Amy plopped down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So babe, why don't you tell us what's going on?" Penelope shook her head at the nickname. She often scolded her for calling her as such in public, since it made them seem as if they were dating, which they so were not. She didn't swing that way. Not that there's anything wrong with people who do, whichever way they go. But it also made it a bit harder to find a soul to steal, especially in town. "Well I won a hetalia contest. I get free units to come live me"  
"Wait, I've heard that name!" Aurélie exclaimed, turning on her heels, bouncing slightly. "Yeah I think I have too. Oh yeah! Aurie and I watched it one night. Never found it again though"  
"Yeah, well, I haven't, but I've kinda grown to like them here"

"But if they're going to be here, shouldn't they know about you dear?" Aurélie asked, taking off her sun hat and setting it on the coffee table, joining her on the couch. "First point you've made since you were here Aurie" Amy pointed out, earning a glare in response from the latter. "I know I should, but I can't, I couldn't even steal their souls if I wanted to…" she said sadly. "What! Why not?"  
"my voice was stolen by some stupid mermaid" It only took a few minutes to tell them the story of how she had her voice stolen, or at least the possibility of it. "Have you tried finding this mermaid again?"  
Amy asked. Penelope shook her head, "with all these arrivals I haven't had time for it…"

"Penny, you're not doing yourself a favor starving yourself. It's no wonder your wounds haven't healed yet"  
"I know, I just need a game plan, just let me try it by myself, getting it back"  
"But, that's not-"  
"if I really need your guy's help I'll come for it okay? I don't want to have to get you involved"  
"…Alrighty, but don't hesitate or worry to call us okay? We wanna help"  
"Yeah, don't worry"

"I won't hesitate okay?" Penelope stated, getting up from her position on the couch, "But, even when they find out what we are, they are off limits, you hear me girls?" Both dumbly nodded their heads. "Good" and with that she walked out the door, to Arthur, who was still standing there in his daze. She snapped her fingers right by his ear a bit. "Arthur, calling Arthur!"  
"Hmm what! Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what got into me"  
"Come on there's a couple of special people I want you to meet" She said, grabbing his arm, lightly dragging him into the living room.  
Both girls stood up as soon as they entered. "Arthur I would like you to meet my two best friends in the whole world, this is Aurélie Babineaux," She motioned to her, "And this is Amarantha Saillra, though you can just call her Amy" Aurélie Curtsied while Amy nodded towards him in a 'sup' kinda of manner.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you both" Arthur said smiling. Aurélie immediately glomped him, calling him the sweetest thing ever. "Aurie! Control yourself!" Amy peeled her off of Arthur, who was as red as beat, stumbling on his words as to either thank her, or to say something about his dislike of his personal space being invaded. "I think I'll go get everyone some tea" Penelope said, quickly limping to the kitchen. Aurélie went with her.

That morning's tea had already been downed by Arthur, so she was forced to make another, not that she would serve her guests cold tea. She looked through the cabinets to find some. She grabbed a packet of Raspberry tea, seeing as it was the last one. "Looks like we'll have to get this too" She sighed.  
"Penny?"  
"What is it hon?" she looked back at the girl, who had sat herself at the table, her fingers drumming across the table, her red nails standing out. "You know, we're pretty hungry too"  
"then I'll just have to go ge-"  
"No, not that kind of hungry..."  
"Oh…I see"  
"anyways that's why we kinda came over; get a bit to eat…see if you wanted to come. But now…"  
"Oh don't wait up on me!"  
"But it'd be rude of us!" she whined.  
"Aurie, don't whine, it's unattractive. Starving yourselves won't help me dear" She said, sitting at the table with her.  
"Oh I know but…"  
"Oh come on now, go have your meal"  
"Oh in a little it. After all, we said it'd be a while till we'd meet them"  
"Them? You've already planed a date?" she asked bewildered. The girl blushed and nodded, "yeah, otherwise we wouldn't have caught them"

"Good thing you did then huh?"  
"Yeah," the girl giggled, "I don't know how much longer Amy can hold out though"  
"How dare you say that to me!"  
"Well, you're the one that's getting all up in my grill!"  
"oh no" Penelope said, going out to the living room, to see a perfectly calm, if not amused, Amy, and a fuming Arthur. "What'd you tell him!" she demanded to know. "Well he was getting all how, ladies don't dress this way, and blah, blah, blah, a real nag," Arthur spewed out a few more curses under his breath, turning more red, " and so I asked if he wanted a Midol to go with his bitchyness" Penelope almost burst out laughing. "Amy! We've talked about this! Apologize!" her voice wavered slightly.  
"No! not until he does!"  
"I will do no such thing!"  
"Amarantha!"  
"Fine, fine. I'm sorry" she said, but she didn't sound like she really meant it.

The girls stayed around for much longer than a bit, and Penelope, several times, asked how long a little while was. And apparently a little while meant they were staying until Francis got off work, which meant that there was a good chance they'd meet them.

Oh joy.

It wasn't the fact that they'd meet them, oh no. But, it was the fact of, what if they couldn't hold back the hunger anymore. At several points, Arthur had already proven suspicious, typical being the mythological creatures go to guy. All it was going to take was one more slip up, and he'd be onto them.

"Bonjour! Je suis à la maison!" (Hello! I'm home!) Francis called, the other two were chattering amongst themselves. "Scheiße! This town is loaded with heiße Frauen!" Came Gilberts reply, and Antonio's' agreement. "You didn't harass anyone right!" she called from the living room. "I told you we would not ma chère!" the three men walked into the living room.

Aurélie was watching some cartoon, giggling, while Amy was across the room, far away from Arthur, who was reading in the chair, occasionally glancing at Aurélie in curiosity, worry, or confusion.  
"Who are these chicas bonitas?" Spain asked, getting Aurélies' attention right away. She quickly got up and hugged Antonio, who looked please with the hug, but he was also a bit surprised at the force which she did. She quickly let go of him before offering her hand, cheerfully shaking it when he returned the gesture. "Hello! I'm Aurélie Babineaux" She hugged the German as well, it taking little bit extra to pry herself off him, Gilbert being as he is, and then turned to Francis, and she paused for a moment, looking into his blue eyes. She blushed slightly as she hugged him, gentler with him than the other two though. "Ah, You are French ma chère?" he asked, as she let go, surprisingly, he didn't try anything, or hint to that he wanted to, unlike the German. "Oui" She stated simply, her voice happy and cheerful.

That's when Amy came in; She offered each a hand to shake to each, nearly breaking their hands. Gilbert was the only one who seemed to handle it, or at the very least, a little better than the other two.  
"I'm Amarantha Saillra, just call me Amy though" Penelope walked over and introduced the three to them. When she finished she cast a worried glance at Amy, who had a hungry look in her eyes, and then looked down at where her hands were. She still had Gilberts hand. _Oh no…_

She began humming before she actually vocalized. Gilbert was immediately entranced, whilst they other two, were merely confused, since her power wasn't focused on them. That's when Arthur jumped up, "What are you doing!" it was almost as if he could see the magic!

Aurélie pulled Amy off of Gilbert, who was snapped out of his gaze. "I'm sensing magic here!" he proclaimed, moving over toward them. "Ma chère, what just happened?" Francis asked.  
Penelope glared at Amy, she wasn't going to tell them this soon! " Well you were bound to tell them anyway"  
"Yeah, more like when I would sound more sane!"  
"honey, there's no way to sound sane when your admitting this"  
It was so not the point that she was right. The point was that she ruined it.  
"If you don't I will"  
"Better they hear it from you" Penelope said, flopping herself down on a couch.

"Tell us what exactly? What sort of game are you playing at?" Arthur asked, arms crossed.  
"Well boys, there aint no easy way of sayin this" she said.  
"Aint, isn't a word, and its saying, love"  
"whatever!"  
"Get on with it already, scheiße, the suspense is killing the awesome me!"

"We're sirens"

There was an awkward silence following that sentence. It was Toni who broke it.  
"As in…you sing really well Si?"he asked, hopeful.  
"No, as in the mythological creature"  
" The flesh eating girls!" Gilbert cried out.  
"No! Idiot, those are mermaids, and we're nothing like them! They owe us!" Amy shouted.  
"As in the soul stealers, Am I correct?" Arthur asked.  
All three answered on this part, "Well, yeah"

Another awkward silence.

And then Gilbert busted out laughing. "Yeah right! There so not real! You Hündinnen sind verrückt ( you bitches are crazy)  
Amy was about to throw her combat boot at him, but Penelope stopped her. "How about we add some proof to that?"  
"How are you going to do that?" Spain asked  
" Well its either we take them with us-"  
"No!" Penelope shouted. There was no way she was going to let them see a person's soul get sucked out.  
"Arthur, do you mind if we use you?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Well, one way to prove it is to hypnotize someone, and well it'd be easier to believe coming from a man who doesn't throw himself at women" Penelope said, looking toward the trio at the last mentioned part.  
"Very well, if you must, but don't steal my soul!"  
"Trust me, I won't let her " Penelope said.  
Aurélie was the one who volunteered. Unlike Amy, she began vocalizing right away, her song sweet and pure, and aimed towards Arthur, who looked toward her, in a daze.  
Penelope looked toward the trio, they seemed fairly convinced. But not because of Arthur, but for the fact of no voice of a human, could sound like that.  
Aurélie stopped once Arthur started getting closer. "Proof enough?" she asked, and grinned when the trio nodded. Amy looked at her watched before grabbing Aurélie and walking out. "We got to go now!"  
"IT was nice meeting you!" she cheerfully shouted back. The door was slammed shut leaving them in a silence. Suddenly choruses of "why didn't you tell us about them" sounded, before she sent out a loud, piercing whistle to shut them up. "Why didn't you tell us you were friends with Sirens?"  
"I'm not just friends with them boys"  
"Ma chère, you mean to tell us that you are-"  
"Yes, I am a Siren"

"I didn't tell you sooner because…well come on! Not only would you have probably deemed me insane, but one doesn't take well to hearing that the person you're living with is a soul sucker!" she cried out in frustration. Antonio sat next to her, "It takes time to adjust to the news señora." He said, his cheerful smile more, relaxed than the one she's used to seeing, which was bright an energetic.

"AS much as the Spanish bastard is right…"Arthur mumbled under his breath, " You never did tell me how you got those scratch marks" he said, motioning to her wounds. "one magical reveal at a time boys"  
at that time her stomach growled. "So what's for dinner?" she asked.

Dinner fairly lively, with questions such as "What's it like to take a soul?" "Do they have a specific taste?" and she answered them, in the Japanese style, say one thing, but totally mean something else entirely. There were some things that these boys just didn't need to know.

She led the Prussian and Spaniard, to their Rooms. Gilberts was right next to Arthur, and Spain was in the room right in front of it. While Antonio was fairly happy with the room, Gilbert just said it would have to do for now, and it didn't suit awesome him. Oh well. She went around the corner pointing towards her room. "I'm in here if you need me okay?"  
"Well frau-"  
"Not in that sense…"  
Gilbert huffed, but said no more to it, besides mumbling something about wanting something awesome and five meters. She doubted she wanted to know where that sentence was going, even though she already knew. "O hell, leave her alone!" Arthur shouted from the room, as well as another string of curses about the damn bloody frog to leave him alone. "Keep it down you two!" she shouted as the arguing got louder. "Night boys" she said, before closing her door. She limped over to her dresser, carefully taking off her shorts and shirt, and replacing them with a large T-shirt that might as well have been a dress on her. She kicked her dirty clothes toward the hamper and called it good, before sitting down on her bed and just looking. Right when you walked in the first thing you saw was the bed, the bed frame against the light green walls, a picture of the ocean hanging above it. Her bed frame was black with elegant swirls, standing out from her light blue sheets. On the right hand side of her bed closer towards the door was her dresser, and then on the opposite side of that was her closet. She sighed, and flopped back on her bed, then crawled under the covers quickly finding sleep.

_She opened her eyes, finding herself on a grassy plane, the sun shining through the tree leaves. She felt oddly at peace, like she was, but she wasn't supposed to be. She was distinctly aware that she was also in some ones arms. "Penelope…" a voice said. She looked up, seeing that man that she'd run into yesterday. She just simply stared at him, not really sure of what to do, and in return he rested his head on her shoulder, just watching her. "Tell me your name" She whispered, her voice sounding dreamy, and barely louder than the softly blowing wind itself. He looked at her for a moment confusion showing in his cold eyes, before clearly saying his name, clear as a bell. But she couldn't hear it. "What?" he said his name again, but the most she could make out was an "A" _

_The weather turned stormy, and she suddenly found herself on a beach, in a white sundress that only Aurélie would wear, and barefoot. She looked to her right seeing that whoever this "A" guy was standing next to her. Since when was I standing? She wondered aimlessly, before the seas began to change into something fierce and angry. "Penelope!" she heard him shout out. He was being dragged into the deep ocean by a mermaid. She wasn't sure how she knew he couldn't swim, but she knew, and dived for his hand, trying to pull him up onto the shore. _

_Too late, she grabbed him and drug him in. "No!" she cried, her heart sinking, feeling depressed and in a frenzy. She couldn't lose him. Not now! She dove into the water, to attempt in saving him. Only to be thrashed about by the angry sea. It tossed her to and fro, waves slamming her into the ocean, deep underneath. She could see the mermaids swim past her before she ran out of air and rose to the surface, only to be caught by another wave."Ah!" she cried out in pain as she was slammed into some rocks. She quickly climbed up them, ignoring the pain it brought upon her as the rough rocks cut into her skin and the salt from the water pouring into them. Penelope couldn't believe her eyes. "Maris Sirenes sanctuarii" she murmured, staring in awe. Unaffected by the storm she saw hundreds of her kind swarming into to place._

_Unsure of whether to go back in or not, she looked back at the ocean, longing to go after her mystery man. But she knew she wouldn't be able to save him now, so she ran inside. It was exactly as she remembered, thousands of seats, or she assumed so for millions of sirens. In a way t reminded her of the Roman Coliseum, only much more. Everything was a pearly white, gleaming with topaz and Sapphires, and in the center, down below stood her mystery man. She ran to him, only to be stopped as the earth shook, causing her to fall. She looked up seeing something she thought never possible. An octopus leg going right through the walls, and more joined, picking up stray sirens who hadn't had the sense to get out of there. "How can this be?" She looked over to where he was standing, but he was no longer there, just one of the columns. She quickly got to her feet running out of the sanctuary, tripping on her way out skidding to right where the island ended, causing more cuts, and for the sand to get into them. She hissed in slight pain, before feeling something drag her further. She looked down at her ankle to see a mermaid, latched on to her ankle._

_She kicked and squirmed but it wasn't any good, she was getting closer and closer to the sea. She clung desperately at the sharp rocks, not caring if they pierced her skin. The mermaid wasn't giving up though, she gave a shrill cry, and another latched on to her ankle, successfully pulling her into the sea. She cried out in shock as the cold sea hit her, causing the water to flow into her immediately. Her lungs burned she needed air, but they just kept pulling her down. Penelope was just about to black out when she suddenly decided to strike the mermaid, right across her chest, cutting deep. They withdrew which hallowed her to sink down even further. As soon as she reached about 10 feet above the ocean floor, her lungs allowed in air somehow. She didn't care that she was still underwater and could breathe, she was just happy that she could._

_She looked about to see the mermaids that had dragged her down, were nowhere to be seen. "What in the…" She gasped as she was suddenly tackled to the soft ocean floor. She looked up to see the mermaid that had stolen her sirens voice, as well as few others. "Murderer!" she heard her own voice say. Bt it was the mermaid who spoke. She tried to get up but her hands where pinned to the floor, as well as her legs. The mermaid took out a long blade and placed it right at Penelope collar bone, digging it in a little bit before slowly dragged it down, blood flowing into the ocean. She squirmed in pain, tried sinking lower into the ground, moving her arms anything to get her to stop. The mermaid stopped as soon as she reached where her panties would have been, then roughly took out the blade. Penelope was relieved, she thought it was all over, until the mermaids nails went into the wound she'd just cut open, and pried it open._  
_"AH!" She screamed, as the pain was too much, she wished she would have drowned, and then maybe she wouldn't have had to face this. She saw the hungry look in their eyes, fear coming from her very core. But what shocked her the most was seeing her mystery man among with them. He flashed her a smile,_  
_and they all attacked her body._

Penelope sat up in bed, letting out a blood curling scream, dripping with fear. As raw as her throat felt after a minute or two, she couldnt stop.  
_Smack!_  
Her vision cleared, she saw Francis and Arthur right above her, both having worry in their eyes. Gilbert was half asleep with his shoe in hand, looking like he was about to use it as a lethal weapon, and Antonio was right along with him. She wasn't sure what her undoing was, but she suddenly burst into tears, Francis being the one she turned for comfort. She never cried after a nightmare, ever. But she could stop herself from crying into his chest, the tears just kept coming. "Shh, ma chère, Je vous ai" Je vous ai" he murmured to her, arms wrapped around her, running his hands through her hair, pausing every now again, rubbing the upper part of her back. She wasn't sure for how long she cried, but she what she did know was that she was safe, and nothing was going to happen.

* * *

And that my dears is the end of Chapter 5! Review please!


	6. Mishaps while shopping

Apologies' for the long wait! Here is chapter 6! This is dedicated to Moonlightpheonix-xX.  
Thank you Very much for your reviews!  
Without further delay, here is the chapter

* * *

Penelope sighed, as she stared back at an empty fridge. All around her, the cabinets were drawn open, looking for at least something to make breakfast with. "Nothing at all?" she murmured to herself, looking now in the freezer. Empty as well. "Gosh dang it…"

"Bonjour!" Francis cried out, letting the world know that he was wide-awake.  
"Francis must you be so loud?" she said, rubbing her temples. "Ah but it is a beautiful day!"  
"Yeah, and we have no food"  
"No food! No, the awesome me does not approve!" Apparently, Gilbert had awakened as well.  
"I don't believe I asked for your approval or not" she said, sitting down at the table. "Looks like we're going to have to go shopping" she winced as she said it. It was going to be a very long day.

"So, chick that's less awesome than me"  
"Penelope is my name, I'm pretty sure we've been over this"  
"Yeah, yeah, Anyway as the awesome me was saying, what are we gonna eat?"

"Well…there is always this little restaurant…"

*after leaving the restaurant*

"I swear I'm never taking you out ever again after today" She stormed out ahead of the group, letting her anger be known.  
"but ma chère-"  
"No! You terrorized that poor woman!"  
"A little Harmless flirting Senora?"  
"Harmless my lily white as-"  
"Hardly language that should come from a Lady like yourself Penelope"

She ignored that last comment from Arthur. He wasn't much help to the chaos that had happened either, though he had AT LEAST tried to help get the BTT to stop. "So Penny, where are we going?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "The store, then the mall, and please, don't make me broke…"

They walked to the store, and for the most part it was a quiet walk. Until Francis tried to feel up Arthur, which started an argument. It attracted a lot of attention, much to Penelope's displeasure. "Guys, can you stop arguing! You're attracting attention!" She tried getting their attention, honestly she did. But eventually she just gave up, hoping that once they got to the store they'd get distracted.

Penelope sighed, walking into the store, feeling a bit light headed. She stopped a moment, and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Thankfully no one had noticed considering they had all left in different directions. "Sheesh, its gonna be like an Easter egg hunt only with units…"

After many long hours of shopping with the units Penelope felt drained. The pain in her stomach was growing to be far too intense for her. Her hands gripped onto the shopping bags filled with different arrays of food. The others were behind her, following her back towards home. They were half way out of the parking lot, going toward the first bit of Sidewalk. They were all too busy arguing with each other, to really notice anything else. She stumbled forward, before she stopped and straightened herself up. Penelope Torres was not fainting in public, much less in the middle of a parking lot. But her body had other ideas as she tumbled to the ground, faintly hearing the calling of her name.

_She gasped as she awoke, eyes opening to see a room she didn't recognize. It was almost like she was on a sailors ship, walls and doors covered in wood. But I was very old, and had lost its color to a dull grey. She sat herself up, taking a better look at her surroundings. The bed she was laying on had dark blue sheets, almost as dark as the raging storm outside. 'Wouldn't the boat be rocking if we were at sea?' She stood up carefully, going towards the window. The sea was crashing wave upon angry wave upon the shore, as well as a few of the boats. It appeared that she indeed was not on ship, but on a house, up on a high cliff where the sea couldn't share its rage. _

_She whirled around, hearing the door open, the floor boards creaking as this mysterious thing came closer. Her vision began to blur as she took in the figure before her. It was a very large person, in height and weight, wearing a bright yellow coat, and rain hat, both which had possibly seen better days. She backed up to wall behind her, fear dancing its way into her heart. In the blink of an eye he as right before her, hands around her throat lifting her higher. She clawed and scratched at his arms, kicked out wildly. She even tried to give out a few raspy notes of a song, somehow feeling that she could sing again. But all that came out where raspy noises. Her heart was racing rapidly racing, she couldn't breathe, and she felt cold and alone. Her heart sank, no one was coming for her. Her struggles soon began to die down, her arms hanging at her side, eyes slowly closing. _

Penelope opened her eyes, looking about. She was lying on her couch, back at home. She placed a shaky hand over her racing heart. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them again, now being able to focus more. "It's about time you got up" She jumped at the voice, following the sound to its source. A man, not much older than her dressed in dark blue jeans and a white shirt, a light blue sweatshirt to finish t off. He had dark hair that contrasted greatly with his pale skin tone and stormy eyes.

Stormy eyes?  
After a few moments of searching her memory, she realized that he was the guy she'd run into a few days before! What was he doing here? She narrowed her eyes. "I know what you are"  
she mentally face palmed herself. Of course she had to give that away! Why would you say that! Stupid Penelope! Stupid!

He chuckled slightly, "Yes, and I know of you" He walked over towards the couch, dully looking around. "Where are my friends?" she may not have known them long, but she did know that they wouldn't leave her with a, very attractive, creep. "Your friends around the corner worrying like a bunch of mother hens over their chicks. I told them I needed privacy to help you. Not that they could really object, they've got no idea what was, and is, wrong with you" He strode over to one of the chairs, plopping down in it. "For all they know, you could have been dying, and by my calculations, you were just about getting there."

She glared at his last statement. She just fainted, that was all, a minor setback in her plan to get her voice back. Why was he even still here she didn't even know his name! She mentally face palmed herself again. Now was a good a time as ever to find out. Penelope turned herself back towards him, her green eyes as hard as steel. "What's your name?"

"Allistair, yours?"  
She smirked slightly. "Who said I was going to trust you with that?"  
"Well, I've been invited into your home, for heaven only knows how long while you've been unconscious" His voice was almost patronizing, as if he were talking to someone who just missed the most obvious thing. Course, her retort towards him was pretty lame. "Your friends haven't come in fear of disrupting me, don't give me that look it's not a good look for you. Anyhow I told them not to just in case they found out about you and you did something stupid like-"  
"They already know about me"  
He ran a hand through his hair smirking slightly, "Better safe than sorry. Now where was I…Ah yes, Since you've been in my care for heaven knows how long, almost completely at my mercy, your name, to say the least, would just be polite, the formalities if you will"

Damn, he had her there. She sat up, carefully swinging down so her feet touch the floor, her back against the cushions. "Sometimes a name can prove to be far more dangerous"  
"You know what I am, and I know what you are, we are of the same kind, you tell me if I'm dangerous or not"

They sat in silence for a while, as if someone was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen.  
"Penelope" he glanced up at her, steel eyes concentrated on her. "Pardon?" she rolled her eyes before speaking again. "I said my name is Penelope"

He smiled, before holding out his hand to shake. She took it hesitantly, not sure whether this was a huge mistake or not. "Charmed to meet your acquaintance," She wasn't certain she would be able to say the same, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to be off" He stood up from his chair, straightening his jacket out. "Places to be, evil plots to fulfill?" He rolled his eyes at her response while zipping up his jacket. "Of sorts, Price I pay for working in a music store. Boys! You can come in now!" One by one the units' cam piling in, Francis and Antonio going straight to Penelope whilst Gilbert and Arthur strayed towards Allistair. "She'll be alright now, thank you gents for not disturbing me. All she needs now is some sugared water."

"For your sake, She'd better be" Gilbert basically snarled, Arthur giving him a look that could have killed.  
Allistair smiled slightly, putting both hands in the air. "I promise she'll be just fine, After all I'm too young and pretty to be going to prison" and without another word he strode past them both and out the door.

"So, how did I get back here?"  
Arthur sighed, walking over towards her. "Well we're not quite sure what happened to you back there, all we know is that you passed out in the middle of the lot, Allistair came over and swept you up before any of us had the time to really process what had happened, he said we needed to take you home. Not wanting to chance in any wasted, needed time, we led him home." So cute gu- Allistair carried her home eh? She felt something nudge her arm. She looked up and it was Antonio, holding a glass of what seemed to be water. When did he get up? Penelope shook her head, mumbling her thanks as she took the glass of water. The liquid was cool down her throat and much appreciated, it took the bite off of the knawing hunger inside her, but not all of it completely. It was very much still there.

Penelopes' eyes fluttered open. She sat up again, taking in her surroundings. She was still laying on the couch, the glass of sugared water she had earlier sitting on the coffee table. The others had left to their own business, except for Gilbert, who had fallen asleep in one of te other chairs. '_Don't I have work?'_  
She looked over at the clock, which said it was about noon. '_Oh no…'_

"I'm late!" she cried, standing up rather quickly, causing Gilbert to awake in alarm. "What!" Penelope quickly walking out of the living room to the stairs. "Frau! Where do you think your going!" he chased after her. Being in a better state of mind, he caught up to her quickly before she even actually reached a step or two up the stairs, on hand on her arm. "Gil let go! I'm late for work!"

"Frau, your not going to work after this little stunt you pulled earlier"  
"I didn't d it on purpose"  
"Whatever! The awesome me totally called up your friend, the French one! And she's totally got you covered, so you might as well go back to bed with a glass of your silly little sugar water and relax"  
'_Oh no, not Aurélie! Its her day off!' _  
"Wait a minute, You went through my phone?"  
He took the phone out from his pocket handing it to her. "Only to call your little friend there"  
She took the phone out of his hands rather quickly, smacking his hand off her arm. "Thanks"  
"Just admit that I'm the most awesome guy there is out there and we'll call it good. Oh! And get me German beer, your American beer is very weak"

Penelope smirked, turning into the kitchen to get her sugared water then heading up to her room for another nap. She had a feeling it would be the last decent portion of sleep she'd be getting in a long time.

* * *

Alrighty there's chapter six! I'm so sorry for the late update, things have been so hectic.  
anyhow, hopefully all of you enjoy it and don't forget to review!


End file.
